Katrine Van Derveld
Katrine Van Derveld Hawk, referred as such only once upon her birth, is the second child of the Sith Master Ket Van Derveld and his mate Curupira Hawk, born on the planet Dathomir. Raised in a neutral alignment at her mother's assistance, Katrine has already proven herself to have far more affinity towards the darkside but to her mother, a healthy childhood unaffected by such things was very important in her upbringing. While not quite as gifted as her older sister Chloe, Katrine has always stood out in other things such as the way her mind works and her ever growing thirst for chaos. At the tender age of five, Kat had constructed in her head an idea that she neither has to be light or dark but instead could claim both, an idea that has remained in her mind through to this very day. Extremely attached to her father, Katrine dreams of the day when she will become as mighty as the great Ket Van Derveld. Physical Appearance To be added... Personality To be added... Character Flaws Aimless, Audacious, Blunt, Bold, Deranged, Disturbed, Egotistical, Erratic, Fierce, Finicky, Fixation, Hedonistic, Hoity-toity, Impacient, Immature, Overprotective, Overconfident, Perfectionist, Proud, Rake, Rebellious, Reckless, Remorseless, Smart Ass, Spiteful, Spoiled, Stubborn, Unpredictable, Temperamental, Theatrical, Troublemaker Complex * Father Complex Disorders * Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder * Borderline Personality Disorcer * Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder Phobia * Apeirophobia (fear of infinity) * Automysophobia (fear of getting dirty) * Bacillophobia (fear of microbes) * Soteriophobia (fear of dependence of others) Theme Songs * Radioactive / Imagine Dragons * She Wolf / David Guetta ft. Sia * The Devil Within / Digital Daggers Personal Connections [[Ket Van Derveld|'Ket Van Derveld']] {} The head of the family and Katrine's hero if the redhead girl was ever asked. Katrine worships her father and his methods. What many consider to be insanity, the girl simply calls it his personality. Much of her upbringing has been different from other kids and thus, even her point of view on a lot of things is different. Her father had a lot of influence on that and while the girl is a strong individual, she's always tried to be more like her Dad. He's usually that one person to she will listen to no matter what. [[Curupira Hawk|'Curupira Hawk']] {} Her mother and the person Katrine has spent most of her life with. While the two have a lot in common, neither would agree if confronted with the fact. Katrine may love her Mom to no end but she'll never be the number one person in her life. While younger, she was very fascinated with her Mother but in time, that changed. Katrine does have her Mother's curiosity and stubborn nature and would do everything to protect her family no matter what but on an ordinary day, she would never admit that to anyone but maybe her Dad, if he asked her. Chloe Van Derveld {} Her big sister. Even though there is five years of age difference between the two sisters and Chloe is a very unique individual, very different from Katrine. Still, that never changed how Kat feels about Chloe. Much like Curupira once showed her devotion to her big sister Ti'Cira, Katrine would move and blow up worlds, drop everything to be with her. Satara Hawk {} Her great great grandmother, the woman is quite a mystery to her. Katrine has always found her facinating, especially at the few things she sees similar between her and her sister. Still, the woman's odd ways and culture often confuse her. It's not the way Katrine was raised and will probably never understand. Powers, Abilities and Training Languages Katrine is highly fluent in Galactic Basic, High Galactic and Paecean and slightly above average fluent in Bocce, Huttese and Binary. She's in the process of learning Ewok, Hapan and Twi'leki. Force Abilities Lupine Characteristics Like all Lupines, Katrine's upper and lower canine teeth are elongated, however unless she's downright grinning and showing her teeth while she's doing so, it won't quite stand out as some of her other features. Her strength is also far greater than that of an average humanoid though she's still quite young in comparison to other known Lupines and she could certainly not take her father, probably not even her older sister Chloe... though she'd try for the fun of it. While the option exists, Katrine will never make half-assed changes. When she changes, it'll be in her full wolf worm which is something she rather enjoys doing. Her weaknesses included vulnerability to direct light sources, speaking in her wolf forms. Please note that while on her meds, Katrine's temper is rather toned down. Training Masters * Curupira Hawk * Salem Norongachi Mentors * Chloe Van Derveld * Satara Hawk * Thurion Heavenshield Apprentices * N/A Biography The Sound of Drums Tooth and Claw Curupira would swear to this very day that on the night she gave birth to her second child, while the pain of giving birth a child with elongated canine teeth attempting to bite her way out of her mother, she had the worst headache in her life. Sounding like drums. Over and over. And when the pain left the body, the drumming in her head stopped. Satara held up the child to her, traces of red hair and sapphire colored eyes looking at her curiously for a moment, her bloody teeth showing as she opened her mouth to scream. And that scream turned quickly into a howl. A lupine. By this point, Curupira wasn't even surprised, having already given birth to Chloe. But her firstborn was far more graceful in her arrival. Katrine was the wolf in human form through and through. It took Curupira all of a minute, her golden eyes staring at the child to spat out the name: Katrine, the root of the name much like her mate's. She passed out then, the child left in the care of the great great great grandmother for the next several hours. The naming ceremony took place just days after Katrine's birth. The infant drew quite a bit of attention among the Dathomiri in its appearance, her smile naturally exposing all her teeth at times of joy. It mattered little. She was a Hawk by blood, no matter the fact that she was truly a Lupine, though it was believed by many that like her older sister Chloe, Katrine's human side was completely suppressed by her father's genes. In truth, there was no trace of the Dathomiri race within Katrine nor could there possibly even be. By the time of her birth, Curupira had been a Lupine for thirteen years. A clone of herself, an experiment conducted by her mate. Katrine Van Derveld Hawk, the Clan Mother proclaimed on that day. And it was the last time the girl would ever be referred to by her full name. Charmed and Dangerous On Dathomir, Katrine lacked for nothing. She was happy. Curupira took as much time as she possibly could to give her that. Her own lack of a happy child caused her to do that. She also did not allow Witches to show the girl any spells early on, keeping a watchful eye on the girl. The Force had other plans for the miniature version of herself. Much like with Curupira, Katrine heard the Force. It poked and prodded the child, calling to her. The drumming noise Curupira heard on the day she'd given birth to her daughter followed Katrine every single day. But to Katrine, the drumming had become normal as breathing. The first time she exhibited any powers, one of the slightly older girls of the clan was being mean to her. She'd been in the care of one of her many relatives who seemed to not care too much for the old child. So when another girl began to tease Katrine because of her odd teeth and the occasional giggles that turned into howls, Katrine got upset. More than she'd ever been upset. And she reacted. Or rather the drumming of the Force reacted. Kat screamed from the top of her longs and pushed her hands as if pushing thin air. The other girl flew back, falling on her behind. Sounds of her scream brought even Curupira to her rescue, only to find the girl in shock, still on her back. Her mother laughed so hard at the sight of it. Little Box of Horrors The twisted mind that Katrine possesses begins to manifest. Generation Hex Running in the Wild Katrine learns to shift into her lupine form. Father's Day Kat meets her father. Category:Hawk Family Category:Lupine Category:Dathomir Category:The Gemini Circle Category:Dark Jedi Category:House Van Derveld